Brief Description of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a method of accessing industry specific information, such as real estate properties for sale, through multimedia personal computers. The disclosed invention includes an interactive multimedia communications system for the production, digitization, compression and decompression, transmission, and retrieval of real property data and related information. The access provides detailed information on a particular property, community, financing, demographics, and related information. The information can be accessed on demand by Real Estate Agents as well as by End Users wherever their multimedia device is located. The instant system presents a new advertising medium for industry-specific advertisers or even general advertisers as the case may be. The instant system is a response-driven, full service, real-time advertising medium capable of generating direct response vehicles (i.e., coupons, reply and order mechanisms, etc.) to viewers. For illustrative purposes, the real estate industry is used as an example herein, however, the disclosed system can be used for other applications, i.e., travel, employment opportunities, auctions, antique or rare articles for sale, automobiles, boats, aircraft, etc. Because each property profile and advertisement regardless of sponsor has its own identification code and each user of the disclosed system has their own access code, the instant invention provides detailed data on all aspects of viewership and response. When, where, and how often an advertisement and/or profile is viewed is instantly recorded by the disclosed system. The instant invention is a measurable advertising medium which measures advertising in terms of exposure, response, and level of interest. Viewership and response patterns can be retrieved by advertisers, agents, and subscribers via the disclosed system's demographic retrieval databases.